1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to e-books and other types of electronic media. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that classifies a number of e-books according to a user's preference, thereby systematically managing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic book (e-book) generally refers to a book-length publication in digital form, including text, images, etc. that can be used as a printed book. Users can easily purchase and read e-books via electronic devices, particularly mobile devices with an e-book reader function, such as a tablet PC, etc., anywhere and anytime they want. E-books are cheaper than printed books. This has led to a huge increase in the number of e-book.
A mobile device stores a number of e-books. A mobile device includes default folders that store e-books classified according to preset categories. When a mobile device downloads an e-book from a network, it detects the category information included in the added/identifying information of the downloaded e-book and stores the downloaded e-book in a corresponding folder. If the mobile device user wishes to read an e-book, he/she accesses a corresponding folder and selects a particular title. However, conventional mobile devices only allow the users to read e-books via the default folders, but are not equipped with a system and method that can efficiently manage e-books stored therein.